


Injured

by Crashzero



Series: Junkrat and Symmetra Stories [10]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, From a prompt by Confused_Junkrat, Hospital Setting, Jamie got injured
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 23:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13110492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crashzero/pseuds/Crashzero
Summary: From Confused_Junkrat"This is perfect, also if you're still taking prompts how about symmetra visiting junkrat in the hospital after a miscalculation with his explosives?"





	Injured

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Confused_Junkrat](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Confused_Junkrat).



> Hey. Sorry I haven't been able to write, mostly just been relaxing from all the tests and assignments. Sorry it took so long Confused_Junkrat. Anyways, enjoy!   
> PS. I don't really know about this one, so to Confused_Junkrat, sorry if it wasn't what you were expecting/wanted (I don't really consider myself as a good writer, so sorry in advance!)

The large figure of the local Gibraltar hospital cast a large shadow upon the sun-baked ground, creating a welcoming presence despite its large size. The powerful sunlight reflected off its many glass windows, casting a bright light upon any passing by and roasting any of them that had neglected to put on a hat or sunscreen in the morning. 

Many cars were parked underneath its multiple covered carparks, and it was in the second-level one that a jeep with tinted windows rolled up the ramp, quickly finding a carpark able to accommodate its size. Once the engine was switched off and the rumbling sound it created ceased, two figures stepped out of it. One wore an elegant, flowing blue dress and a pair of sunglasses, and the other wore a pair of large shorts and a red button up shirt barely able to accommodate his massive size. The man also wore a large gas mask of some sort, almost resembling a pig, making for a comical but very terrifying sight. 

They both walked towards the elevator leading down into the main lobby, and within moments both were walking up to the receptionist’s desk. Whereas others may have been slightly scared at the sight of the near immaculate lady and her massive bodyguard, when the staff member at the desk looked up at them she only smiled warmly. 

“Ah, Miss Vaswani, Mr Rutledge, nice to see you. Come to see him again?” She asked. The Indian woman across the table smiled.

“Yes, nice to see you again too, Miss Smith. How is he faring?”

“Oh, absolutely fine. He seems to be more bored than anything else,” The skin around the older woman’s eyes crinkled slightly as she let out a chuckle, “I believe the company will do him good.”

“Has he caused any trouble?” The large man behind Satya rumbled out. Many would have recoiled at the sound that the man’s voice made, but Miss Smith had gotten used to it, and had found out that past the rough exterior, Mako Rutledge was a big softie. 

“No, no, of course not! He has lots of energy though, always wanting to do something or other,” Miss Smith smiled at the colossus of a man. 

“Good,” he rumbled out, and turned around and made his way towards the elevator. Satya bid a final goodbye to the receptionist and joined Mako at the elevator doors. After a moment, a ding sounded and the elevator doors slid open, with both of the companions walking through the metal doors. Satya hit the button for the third floor, and the doors closed and they started to ascend. 

 

A moment of elevator music and comfortable silence later, the elevator doors opened once again and Satya and Mako made their way out into the whitewashed hallways. They continued until they got to a door labelled 63, and Satya carefully opened the door as quietly as she could, in case he was sleeping. 

Once the two companions walked inside and closed the door, they were met with the sight of Jamison laying down in his hospital bed, twiddling with the remote for the TV in the corner of the room. He looked up at the quiet click of the door closing, his eyes lighting up when saw the two familiar figures.

“Mako, Sat!” He exclaimed with glee as he dropped the remote onto the bed beside him. Mako grunted at him, and Satya offered him a warm smile.

“Good afternoon Jamie,” Satya said. Mako made his way over to the bedside, using his immense strength to manhandle his friend, flipping him over and looking for any other remaining injuries from his accident, much to the annoyance of the smaller man. 

“Oi, get off me mate!” Jamie yelled as his bodyguard continued to check him. Seemingly satisfied, Mako let out a grunt of approval, then made his way to the large chair in the corner, where he pulled a book out of his large pocket and settled down. 

“Idiot,” he grunted, continuing to flip through is book. 

“Oh, screw off mate. S’not my fault that the concussion mines wiring was faulty,” Junkrat grumbled as he crossed his arms over his chest. Satya watched the exchange with amusement, a smile playing along her lips.

“How are you feeling Jamie?” Satya questioned as she stepped next to her boyfriend’s bedside. Jamie turned his gaze to look up at her, his pout immediately being replaced with a grin.

“Way better than when we got here first. My shoulder still hurts like hell though,” he said as he gave a small grimace, “When can I get outta here Satya? I really hate doin’ nothing.” 

“The doctors have said that your shoulder is healing very quickly,” Satya said as she sat down on the edge of the bed, “Therefore, you will most likely be out of here in a week, maybe two.” Jamison groaned. 

“A week! I can’t stay in here for that long! I wanna spend more time with you,” He emphasised this by grabbing her hand and placing a light kiss to each knuckle. Satya smiled.

“Well,” she said as she leaned down to whisper in his ear, “when you get out we can do whatever,” she playfully nipped his earlobe, “we,” another nip, “want.” Jamison’s eyes widened, before a smirk slowly spread across his face. He quickly pulled her down to his eye level using his prosthetic, and gave her a hungry kiss. She returned it with vigour. 

They were both submerged in their own little world, content to stay there forever, before there was a loud groan from the corner of the room. Both of the young lovers looked up as Mako heaved himself out of his chair, snapping his book shut.

“You guys are disgusting,” he grumbled as he made his way out of the room. Jamie and Satya exchanged an amused look.

“We love you too, mate!” Jamie called out as the door swung closed behind him. Satya gave Jamie a wide smile. 

“Well, it appears it is time for us to leave,” she said as she stood up, disentangling herself from her boyfriend’s embrace. Before she could, however, he quickly pulled her down to give her one last kiss. She smiled against his lips, before creating some distance between them, laying her forehead against his. 

“You’ll be back tomorrow, yeah?” Jamie whispered. 

“Of course I will,” Satya replied, before giving him one last peck on his lips. He gave her a wide grin, and Satya smiled back at him. When she had made her way out into the hallway and the door had swung shut behind her, Jamie let out a loud, happy sigh.

“I love that woman,” he said quietly to the now empty room.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments Appreciated!


End file.
